DeathClan
The most feral and wicked clan ever! Most of the members are formerly rouges. Please contact Whatsit88 if you wish to join this clan. Allegiances Leader Goldstar Yellow muscular tom with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Deputy: Brackenpool'' Golden brown tabby tom with good speed and green eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713.'' Medicine Cat Fawnheart- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. MCA Scarabtail- Gray furred she cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Warriors: Goldeneye Orange tabby with great yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Scorchtail Huge white tom with red eyes and an orange tail. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Crowstripe Small black tom with yellow eyes and a sharp tail. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Toughclaw Gray tom wtih blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Cloudy-eyes blind black tom with pale white eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Berrytail cream colored tom Roleplayed by Uglyduck713 Eagletalon- Muscular black tom with blue stripes and brown eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Dodgingclaw- Black tom with golden spots and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. '' Honeystripe ''White and yellow furred tom with blue eyes. Named after Honeyblaze. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713 Lightningclaw Dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Stormwing Pale blond tom with ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Ikeclaw Blue tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Shadestripe Black and white tom. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Dawnlily Cream she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Violet. Hawkpoppy White she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Dustblade'' mottled brown-and-black tom. Roleplayed by Violet.'' Gingerpatch tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Violet. Mooncloud White she-cat. Roleplayed by Violet. Leafstorm Brown tom with leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Nightheart Black she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Stonetail Gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Hazelfoot White she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Fernfox. '' Apprentices None Queens: Lovebreeze ''White she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Mother of Eagletalon's kits. Lovebreeze's kits Speedkit-''Dark gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes. Named after Speedstar of TrailClan'' Roleplayed by Wild. Cougerkit- Tan tom with cream underbelly and paws with green eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. '' ''Steelkit''- Black tom with dark golden stripes and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Wild'' Coonkit - Black tom with amber eyes and three green dash marks on the back of his head. Roleplayed by Wild. '' Grassmeow ''Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Mother of Berrytail's kits. ''Grassmeow's '''kits'' Sunkit Yellow and orange she-cat. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Moonkit Light gray tom. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Boardkit Brown tom. Roleplayed by Fernfox. Elders Honeyblaze'' Dark ginger she-cat with a dash of yellow across her pelt and dark green eyes. She loves hunting and fighting, and is loyal to the clan heavily. Roleplayed by Wild.'' Greenleaf Gray she cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Roleplay Center Normal Clan Life "Hello, Brackenpool! We are now warriors! Awesome, huh?" Goldheart mewed. Whatsit88 21:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeyblaze yawned, watching the kits play. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Honeyblaze," Goldheart said. "You enjoying the kits? One of them is named after you. That is Honeykit, of course." ---- Honeyblaze smiled. "I feel honored." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, Honeyblaze," Goldheart smiled. "You know, those kits I had a vision of when I was a kit are my children. Yeah, Stormkit is gonna be a fine warrior. Ikekit needs a little training though." Whatsit88 00:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toughclaw and Cloudy-eyes shared a mouse in the center of the camp together. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, guys," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toughclaw looked up at Goldheart. "So when are you going to the Moonstone to get your nine lives?" -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Soon. I just wanted to be Goldheart one last time," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Cloudy-eyes said. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes and Goldheart walk to the moonstone. They get to the moonstone and Goldheart will get his 9 lives. "Alright, Cloudy-eyes, which dead friend of mine will give me my first life? I'm guessing maybe Flounder," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Possibly." Cloudy-eyes said. "Just touch your nose against the moon-stone and StarClan will send you to sleep." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldheart touches his nose against the moonstone and falls asleep. Whatsit88 01:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes yawns, waiting for Goldheart to wake up. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 01:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldheart wakes up, feeling good. "What happened?" Goldheart asked. ---- "Did you get your nine lives, Gold''star?" Cloudy-eyes asked respectfully. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 01:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So that's why I feel good," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 01:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good." Cloudy-eyes said. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 01:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow, I can't believe I'm a leader," Goldstar said. "I never saw this coming, 'cause there were a lot of cats in my old clan. I'm a rogue now though :( yeah it's sad." Whatsit88 01:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes nodded. "We should be heading back to camp now." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 12:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brackenpool saw Goldstar and Cloudy-eyes come back to camp. "Hello, Gold''star." uglyduck713 12:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ''----'' "Hello," Goldstar said. "How much prey did we get? I also think your kits are 6 moons now. I think they're ready to be apprentices." Whatsit88 16:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeyblaze padded into the elders den. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 16:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningkit was excited to have his apprentice ceremony. uglyduck713 19:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) There was now a big apprentice ceremony. "Alright. Honeykit, Lightningkit, you will be known as Lightningpaw and Honeypaw. Toughclaw, you will mentor Lightningpaw. Scorchtail, you will mentor Honeypaw. One more moon and the other kits will be apprentices," Goldstar said. ---- Toughclaw nodded, padding up to Lightningpaw. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrytail padded into the clearing. All of the cats' eyes stared at him. "Hi," he meowed. "My name is Berrytail." "Hello," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 19:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small group of cats padded into camp. A muscular tom stepped forward. "I'm Eagletalon. We come from a faraway clan." -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 23:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think the rest of the kits are now 6 moons old. Alright, everyone, I have an announcement," Goldstar said. "Stormkit, Scarabkit and Ikekit, you will now be known as Stormpaw, Scarabpaw and Ikepaw. Crowstripe, you will mentor Stormpaw and Goldeneye, you will mentor Ikepaw. Greenleaf, you will have Scarabpaw as a second medicine cat apprentice." Whatsit88 17:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think Fawnheart is ready to be medicine cat. I'm getting old enough to be an elder," Greenleaf said. Whatsit88 17:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fawnheart nodded thankfully. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 23:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) "Alright, we have two new warriors today. I will make Lightningpaw and Honeypaw warriors. Lightingpaw, Honeypaw, do you promise to hold the warrior code? Then by the power of StarClan, you shall be known as Honeystripe and Lightningclaw!" Goldstar said. "Lightningclaw! Honeystripe! Lightningclaw! Honeystripe!" everyone cheered. Whatsit88 17:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlily looked at her heavily expectant belly and smiled for a moment. 19:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Scarabpaw... Scarabpaw..." some voices said. "What is that?" Scarabpaw said. "Five cats will save the forest from an evil so powerful... Three will be the children of Gold..." the voices said. "Wait... Goldstar? We're in a prophecy? Well, we are the leader's children," Scarabpaw said. Whatsit88 01:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- A shriek tore the air. "My kits are coming!!!" 20:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrytail heard Dawnlily's scream and raced for the medicine cat. Epic enough for you? 23:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarabpaw rushed over. "So, what will you name them, Dawnlily?" Whatsit88 23:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlily had two small kits at her belly. "The mottled brown-and-black one is Dustkit, and the tortoishell kit is Gingerkit." she mewed softly. 00:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovebreeze looked at her swollen belly. I should really move to the queens den soon. ''She thought. "What should we name them?" Eagletalon asked exictedly. Lovebreeze glanced down. "I was thinking....Speedkit for one," Lovebreeze stammered regretfully. "Why after...him?" Eagletalon asked, suprised. "Because, I never truly let go of him, even as a friend. I don't care if he walks in the Dark Forest or not, he's still my friend." Lovebreeze said. Eagletalon nodded. That sat in silence for a couple of seconds. "I was also thinking Steelkit, Coonkit, and Cougerkit." "Those are wonderful names," Eagletalon purred, licking her cheek.-- Hokage Wild 02:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlily stared blankly towards Lovebreeze, and then to Dustkit and Gingerkit. Her kits would have playmates! She purred and blinked once. 22:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brackenpool caught a mouse and broguht it to camp. The leaf-bare made it harder to find food, so he was happy. Meanwhile, Lightningclaw saw fox eyes in the leaf barrier near the warrior's den. Epic enough for you? 01:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovebreeze heaved herself into the queens den and plopped down in one of the nests. Fawnheart padded in. "One week til your kits come!" Fawnheart exclaimed. Lovebreeze jumped. ''I've been pregnant longer then I thought..... Lovebreeze thought. -- Hokage Wild 01:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small light-gray she-cat padded into the clearing. "Berrytail?" Berrytail turned. "Grassmeow!" Epic enough for you? 12:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgingclaw laid down in the medicine cat den beside Fawnheart. -- Hokage Wild 21:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar announced "Alright, Stormpaw and Ikepaw are ready to be warriors. Stormpaw, Ikepaw! You shall be known as Stormwing and Ikeclaw!" "Stormwing! Ikeclaw! Stormwing! Ikeclaw!" Everyone cheered. Fawnheart and Scarabpaw walked over. "Lovebreeze is having kits!" Whatsit88 01:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fawnheart padded into the queens den. ******** Lovebreeze licked the heads of her four kits, all toms. "Who is who?" Eagletalon asked, licking Lovebreeze. "The black tom with golden spots, is Steelkit. The brown cat, with lighter tan flecks, is Cougerkit. The other dark brown tom, is Coonkit. And the-" Lovebreeze was cut off by herself, as her, Eagletalon, and Dodgingclaw gasped. The gray tom looked hauntingly like Speedstar from TrailClan. "He is Speedkit." Lovebreeze finished, under her breath. -- Hokage Wild 00:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow, they are so cute," a black and white cat said. "My name is Shadestripe. Can I join this clan?" "Sure," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 00:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarabpaw and Fawnheart came over to Goldstar. "We found a white pregnant cat in the forest! She has to be a queen in DeathClan now!" There were 4 beautiful kits. "So, Hawkpoppy, what will you name them?" Hawkpoppy licked the kittens. "The brown tom will be called Leafkit, because of his green eyes. The dark gray tom will be Stonekit. The black she-cat will be Nightkit, and the white she-cat will be known as Hazelkit." "Scarabpaw, since you did a good job at being a medicine cat, you shall be known as Scarabtail. You now have your full medicine cat name," Fawnheart said. "Scarabtail! Scarabtail!" Everyone cheered. Whatsit88 01:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlily rolled her eyes and licked Dustkit's forehead smoothly. 18:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stonekit yawned. He was very tired as most newborn kits are. Epic enough for you? 21:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Speedkit blinked, then relaxed and let out a soft purr. Speedkit then fell asleep. -- Hokage Wild 00:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 9 moons later... "Ah, all those kits are apprentices, training hard," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 03:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) "I think Grassmeow is having kits! Hurry!" Scarabtail said. Whatsit88 19:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- When Berrytail arrived, the medicine cat was already there with the new kits. "What will you name them?" he asked. "The yellow-orange she-cat is Sunkit." Grassmeow pointed ar the kit on the far left with her tail. "The light gray tom is Moonkit." she meowed. "And the brown tom is.... Boardkit." Berrytail gasped. Epic enough for you? 23:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Who gave Dustblade Stonepaw as an apprentice? I guess it's fine *sigh angrily*. Just don't use him and don't give him any other apprentices without my approval. I bet you wouldn't like it if I randomly gave you one of my characters an apprentice without asking.) Dustblade padded along the edge of the ravine, looking for some prey, when he bumped right into a small blue-white she-cat with dazzing silver-navy eyes. She looked only 7 moons old, but had the look in her eyes that she had much more wisdom than fully trained warriors. "Hey. Watch it." she meowed, but she didn't have much anger in her tone. "Woah. Hi. I'm Dustblade, and-" he began, but she cut him off. "I'm Mooncloud. I'm 6 1/2 moons old, a former warrior of a distant clan. They made me a warrior early due to my high wisdom, but they cast me out half a moon later because they thought I would try to outsmart the leader." she meowed, eyes narrow. "6 1/2 moons!? You shouldn't be a warrior so early!" he spat. "No, but I sense fear. Are you going to challenge me? I will win." she hissed. She unsheathed her claws, which were sharper and shorter than his, but she was fully matured and had a killer bite to her tone. "No, I don't challenge you. You are a clever she-cat, far more brians then even I do, and you're barely trained..." he meowed. "I was also a Medicine Cat Apprentice when they banished me. I was barely a warrior when the forced me to that position; thought I was mad; and banished me. They threw me into a river, and I swam all the way here. Yes, I swam to shore for a day or two in my traveling, this is several miles from my once-home, but..." she trails off. Dustblade smiles and sits with her, gazing at the stars. 21:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Steelkit and Cougerkit were play fighting out in the open camp. "I'll be Hardclaw, and you can be Speedstar!" Steelkit squealed. "No way! I want to be Longfur!" Cougerkit said back. Coonkit was sneaking up on a sleeping Dodgingclaw, while Speedkit watched in amazement. Lovebreeze and Eagletalon were watching the kits play. "Sometimes, I don't think that you should tell them those stories." Lovebreeze meowed. -- Hokage Wild 11:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dustblade sits with Mooncloud a while longer. Her white fur softens. 23:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Later that night) Speedkit settled into his nest, the stories Eagletalon had told him about TrailClan still fresh in his mind. -- Hokage Wild 01:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brackenpool lay down in his nest, restless. da berry's leaf 01:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright, Leafpaw. Nightpaw, Stonepaw and Hazelpaw have been training hard. They shall become warriors now. You shall now be known as Leafstorm, Nightheart, Stonetail and Hazelfoot. Congratulations!" Goldstar said. Whatsit88 16:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Speedkit opened his eyes. He was in a dim, shadowy forest. Looking around, he could smell no prey, but he could smell a cat. A large, gray tabby walked out from a bush, his blue eyes looking down on him. "Hello. I am Speedstar." The large tabby said. "Welcome to the Dark Forest." -- Hokage Wild 19:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- A gray and black skinny tom walked over next to Speedstar. "I am Darkheart. You probably met my son, Shadestripe. I was exiled from DarkClan for mating with a kittypet. The kittypet, Missy, had 3 kits named Shade, Maple and Storm. Shade trained in DarkClan for a little bit. Maple and Storm stayed with Missy. Although Shade became Shadestripe 9 moons later. 3 moons after he became a warrior, he ran away. He went to DeathClan. So, what is your name?" Darkheart asked. "His name is Speedkit," another Dark Forest member said. "Darkheart, who do you think should train him?" "It's Speedstar's decision," Darkheart said. Whatsit88 17:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Speedkit gazed up at Speedstar in wonder. He looks almost exactly like me! Speedstar narrowed his eyes. ''This kit is the son of Lovebreeze and Eagletalon. Perhaps....... ''Speedstar nodded. "I will train him, but only me." -- Hokage Wild 01:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, master... I remember when you and the Dark Forest members trained me when I was alive... But my clan banished me for mating with a kittypet... Then, I killed the leader of that clan, but the deputy killed me. I went to the Dark Forest when I died. I will try to have my son Shadestripe join. He declined my invitation," Darkheart said. Thunderpelt and Hawkclaw come in. "Darkheart, why do you need Shadestripe in the Dark Forest with you?" Hawkclaw said. "He is my son, and I need him on my side," Darkheart said. "Master Speedstar, ready to train little Speedkit?" Whatsit88 16:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, so we will have 4 new apprentices soon. Coonkit, Cougerkit, Speedkit and Steelkit, you are now Coonpaw, Cougerpaw, Speedpaw and Steelpaw. How about Coonpaw be mentored by Leafstorm, Cougerpaw by Nightheart, Speedpaw by Hazelfoot and Steelpaw by Stonetail," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 15:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stonetail meowed to Steelpaw: "Hey, ready to go hunt? That was the easiest thing I've ever done! (talk) 00:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clan